Thank You For Loving Me
by noirheart
Summary: SenaSuzu fans, this is for you! Hehehe... Sena and Suzuna love story postmanga, meaning that they're both on the Enma Univ. And oh yeah, HiruMamo pairing will also take part here. Chapter 3 : Truth or Dare Hiruma Style will come soon. RnR please!
1. Interlude

A/N: My first attempt to write an Eyeshield 21 fanfict… In fact I've just finished reading the manga and watching the anime recently. I found that SenaxSuzuna was a very good pairing, so I decided to write it since there's not too much SenaSuzu around here… So, here it is. This fanfict will be consisted in 4 chapters, and I've just finished 2 chapters. More will come around soon. Enjoy everyone! Please leave a review!!!! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah! HiruMamo will be taking part too here, just wait!!!

Disclaimer: Err... Nothing... Just this story...

* * *

It was another shiny day outside the window frame, a beautiful day where the birds were chirping and the sky was looked so bright, full with clouds hanging on the azure canvas. The sun shone brightly but it was maybe a little bit too intense for some people like Kobayakawa Sena, the first semester Enma University student. During the class that he's currently attending, his face was sweaty. He didn't give any attention of what his lecturer was saying, he's too busy using his sleeve to wipe it away from his exhausted-looking face.

'Hiiee, this day sure is too hot…' he thought while resting his head on the table, trying to push the dizzy away from his boiling brain. His face showed his famous usual distressed expression.

"Hey, Sena! Wake up! Why are you sleeping on the class?" the person next to his seat shook and ruffled his brown and spiky hair.

"Hey! Ouch! Easy, I have a little headache…"

"Oh… Is that so?" then Riku, the person that sat next to Sena, ruffled his own white hair and yawned a little. He scratched his arm a bit, trying to hush the sleepy away that crept slowly to his eyes. He himself actually was so tired and sleepy, but he just tried to keep his cool. Listening to the lecturer and doing nothing like this sure is boring. He noticed some students took a note while paying attention. But Kaitani Riku, the ex-safety of the Japanese youth team just wasn't that type of person. He preferred pretending to listen while his mind was traveling somewhere away then listening to that boring talk. "Nerd…" he mumbled under his breath after eyeing those people who took notes of what the lecturer's saying.

"Sena."

"Huh…?" Sena answered lazily, still keeping his face down and eyelids closed.

"Your headache… Is that really bothering you?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Then you'll have to skip the afternoon practice."

"Wh-What…? Oh no, this headache is nothing at all compared to… Ouch!" Sena's sudden movement to lift his head up was just adding more pain to his already suffering head. He put his hand on his temple and rubbed it slowly. "Maybe it's not nothing at all afterall, hehehe." Sena laughed nervously still with his eyes closed.

"See? Acting tough won't work, Sena. It's obvious that even a stupid person like Taki Natsuhiko could notice that you need a break today."

"Hahaha… Taki-san… I wonder what he is doing right now… I mean, did he go to the university like we did after the graduation?" Sena smiled slightly remembering his ex-teammate from the Deimon Devilbats.

"Why don't you ask his little sister? Speaking of which, I don't see her everywhere around this day. Isn't she supposed to have a class with us today?"

"Oh, Suzuna won't be attending any class today. She said that she's busy for something…" Sena stretched his hand above and yawned.

"I see…" then Riku dropped his head above his table and closed his eyes. The sleepiness had successfully crawled up to his eyes.

"Oi, Riku!"

"Hm?"

"You're sleeping on the class too!"

"I'm not sleeping, Sena. I'm just resting." Riku said it nonchalantly with a sly grin.

Sena didn't say anything but he rolled his eyes and then put his head down too above his table. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then he fell to the dreamland, along with Riku as well.

*****

"Aha-ha, my sister… What's wrong? You sure are looked so aggravated today."

"This is all because of you, stupid brother! I have to skip all of my classes today just to be your team's cheerleader! And the worst, you lose!"

Suzuna then turned her head away from her stupid-looking-and-always-smiling-brother and folded her arms on her chest; she sure was having a bad mood today. Who'd not anyway? You had to skip all of your classes today, went to another university –not mentioning how far it was from your home—, being a cheerleader captain that wasn't even from your own team, and the worst of it all, the team that you were cheering was lost with a heavy gap.

"Aha-ha, I'm sorry my sister… It was just happened that my team's cheerleader captain had a sprained ankle the day before the match. So I decided to call you, my sister, to replace her. And actually you have done it well to replace her. Aha-ha…" Taki said it nonchalantly while lifting his thumb up and showing his infamous stupid smile to Suzuna.

Twitch

"Stupid brother!!! That's not the point!!! I've come all the way and busting out from my classes just for cheering up a losing team!!!" Suzuna said it exasperatedly while grinding her brother's back with his roller blade.

"Aha-ha, that's hurt, my sister… But you know, there's no such team that could always win all the time. Sometimes you must experience—Ack!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Suzuna kept on grinding madly until her brother almost lost his consciousness, and maybe his soul.

"Huh!" Suzuna mumbled while rolling leaving her brother behind, lying on the ground but still with his infamous stupid smile and mumbling, "Aha…Aha-ha…"

Taki Natsuhiko had enrolled and actually been accepted by Bakaba University. Well, the university was actually below the standard. It was desperately searching people to enroll into their university. It wasn't big, and it's not famous like the Saikyoudai University or even Enma University. Actually, that university was secluded and blacklisted because almost all of their fresh-graduated products were useless and kind of stupid, if you put it in the harsh way. And that's why Taki Natsuhiko could still continue his study after graduated (miraculously) from the Deimon High School.

Suzuna got out from the building and then sat down on the bench park not far from the university. She unzipped her backpack and then grabbed out her drinking bottle. After satisfying her throat's need for water, she put it down and then folded her arms on her chest. Her expression was still looked aggravated but she tried her best to relax.

The park wasn't too large, with a fountain of crystal clear water on the middle of it. The benches were arranged to surround the side of the park itself. The trees were planted surrounding the outside of the park, it large canopies gave a pleasure and the best hideaway from the sun for whoever sat down on the bench below that trees. And Suzuna was there, trying to feel the cool breeze and hear the sound of water splashing. That natural environment actually gave her a credit to relax and a smile slowly started to appear again on her cute face.

"Ya! What a nice place!" she stretched her arms above highly and then yawned a little. Well, that cool breeze actually would be drifting someone asleep sooner or later. "I wonder if the class has ended now." She took a glance at the clock on her cell phone, it was already 2 P.M. The class will be ended exactly at 3 P.M.

"Hmm, one more hour… So Sena must be still on the class." cheerfully she flipped open her cell phone and started texting Sena a short message.

*****

Drrt… Drrt…

"…"

Drrt… Drrt…

"Oi Sena, your phone…" lazily Riku poked Sena's head to wake him up. Riku himself was supposedly still sleeping, if not because of that vibrating phone noise from Sena's table that woke him up.

"Oi, Sena…" Riku poked his head once again, but all that he got was hearing small and deep snores.

"Geez… He's really that sleepy… But that's okay, I guess… Maybe if he gets some rest now, he can make it to the afternoon practice." Riku decided not to wake him up again but instead he picked up and flipped open Sena's cell phone.

"Hmm, a message from Taki Suzuna…" he murmured while opening the message that it was just received a couple minutes ago. Riku really shouldn't do the things like this, because it could be counted as crossing Sena's privacy. 'But, I am his brother in blood afterall… There shall be no secret between brothers in blood, right? So I guess it's okay…' Riku thought, trying to give his action a little righteous.

Ya! Sena! Is the class still going on? Is it boring or not? Is Rikkun attending as well? Reply ASAP, ok?

Suzuna

"R-Rikkun…?" veins popped up at his temple, Riku was obviously didn't like that nickname. That name was heard very childish, thanks to Anezaki Mamori. And for someone that always kept his cool and never admitted the fact that he's still looked like a 12 years old kid rather than a 19 years old university student, he felt kind of itch hearing that nickname. And by the way, why was it only Sena that didn't get that kind of weird nickname? And thanks once again to Mamori that now Suzuna called him by that name too.

Riku thought for a while, trying to get a way to pay Suzuna back. Then a flash of idea ran across his mind.

'Wait… Why is it only Sena that doesn't have any weird nickname from her? Even Hiruma Youichi was called You-nii by her… Kid was called Kiddon… Kurita Ryoukan was Kuritan… Why is it only him that… Oh wait! Can it be…?'

'And as long as I can remember, she's always hanging out with him...'

He combined all of that random thought of his mind and then finally he came with a conclusion. Maybe this wasn't exactly right, but it couldn't be hurt to give it a shot. He smirked slyly and mumbling a mischievous laugh.

He flipped up Sena's phone once again, opening that message again, selecting reply, and then he's starting to type a message for her. "Kekeke… If my prediction was correct, then this will be interesting." still with a sly and mischievous smirk on his face. His grin was now similar to Hiruma's infamous devilish grin.

Well, it's a good thing that Riku never collaborated even once with Hiruma… In a negative way, of course…

*****

Drrt… Drrt…

Quickly Suzuna flipped her phone open, and began reading a message from Sena's phone.

Hi Suzuna-chan! Uhm, yeah, the class is still going on. It is really boring without you here… And I mean it, Suzuna-chan.

Sena

Suzuna blushed a bit after reading that message. "Since when Sena's calling my name with –chan…?" she mumbled quietly under her breath. "Could it be that Sena… Sena is…" her cheeks were getting redder and redder.

"What am I thinking? Stupid, stupid Suzuna! Maybe that's just a joke!" she snapped herself back to reality instantly and shook her head to get rid of that thought

It's true that Suzuna had a crush on Sena. Well, maybe it's not a love at the first sight at all, but she learned to fall for him step by step since then. When Suzuna first saw Sena at that stadium on the America, where she unintentionally collided with him, she saw him as a fragile person, a person that you couldn't possibly depend on. His face was so childish and somewhat pure… His brunette hair was rather weird for her… His spike was dark while his pony was bright. Did he bleach his hair, or was it his natural hair color? Well, she still couldn't figure out that yet even until now. But all her thoughts about him were changed when she saw his action on Armadillo football team entry test. It was too… Amazing. And obviously his appearance was deceiving. That innocence and pure expression on his face turned out to be an aggressive and dependable on the field. He was really… well, amazing. She learned to like his personality from there. A very modest person, that was very strong indeed.

And then when her brother had decided to do a deathmarch, she could saw the determination that would never be sank by anything. How he determined to finish it, though physically it was a total absurd for his body, was touching her heart back then. He carried Yukimitsu Manabu on his shoulder while doing a slalom zigzag of kicking the stone on the route of deathmarch. From there she knew that Sena was a really good friend, and he couldn't even think about abandoning his friend. Ever. Somehow, that kind of person was a perfect friend… And a mate, maybe…

With the acceptance of his brother as a tight end on Deimon Devilbats, she had decided to become the first cheerleader of the Deimon, since Deimon had a lack of it on that sector. Honestly she was there not just simply to cheer his brother up; she was secretly found an interest in the certain running back. After finishing her study at her school, she'd always spend her time to visit the afternoon practice of Deimon Devilbats. She was amazed with everyone's determination, specially that certain running back. Though he had a physical disadvantage, he never complained about it. He kept on working hard to polish his skill. His eyes… They were so full of determination, yet so beautiful. His eyes were exactly the second thing that made Suzuna fall for him, after his modest and friend-oriented personality.

And the third thing was… that unintentional hug with him after the match with Bando Spider. The way Sena rested on her body, his deep and calm breath on her nape, and how tall Sena now that she just realized that moment, settled her feeling toward him. For that short moment, Suzuna could observe him deeply and more. His sweaty face… The face that showed a never-ending determination to turn a lie into a reality. His eyes were so… peaceful and calm. His breath was so soft and even, as if he was a baby that rested on her brace. His arm… it was so gentle yet so well-built, thanks to hellish American Football training that was set up by Hiruma. His body, though it's lean but had a shape on it. He's just… perfect. Both of his personality and his appearance. And those two factors were more than enough for her to fall for him.

But still, Suzuna couldn't expect anything from him. Sena seemed to acknowledge her only as his best friend, nothing more.

Afterall she kept on trying to assure herself that Sena was joking. Sena couldn't possibly have a feeling toward her, right? She didn't like to have an overestimate expectation. She's just simply too afraid. So she pushed the reply option and then starting to type a message for him. Half expecting that Sena was joking and half was… well, expecting that Sena really meant it.

*****

"Pfft… This is really amusing afterall…" Riku lifted his left palm to cover his mouth, trying to resist the burst of laughter from it after reading the reply from her. An even wider grin was painted on his face.

Ya! Is that true??? I'm so happy! I miss you too here! Hehehe… By the way will you make it to the afternoon practice?

Suzuna-CHAN

"Fu… She considered that as a joke afterall… Well, let's see your reaction about this." Quickly he replied her message still with his Hiruma-like devilish grin.

*****

Once again her phone was vibrating slowly on her right palm. She flipped it open and she read the reply from him. After reading the message, her eyes were widened in surprise.

*****

"Kekekeke… Fuhahaha…." Riku couldn't resist his laughter after pushed the send button.

"Ngh… Riku… What's up…? Is the class over al—Hey! Is that my phone???" Sena that was wakened up by Riku's laughter was staring suspiciously at the electronic device on Riku's palm.

"Oh! Sena! The class isn't over yet. How's your head? Any better?" Riku tried to change the subject while he busily trying to erase the 'inbox' and the 'sent item' folder. And Sena naively bought into that.

"Oh well, now that you mention it I'm feeling better now." He stretched his arm a little and wiped away his sleepy tears from his eyes. He looked around and noticed that the class was actually still going on. But the lecturer seemed to only sit down and counting on something on his wrist. He also noticed that the other students, excluding Riku of course, were writing something seriously and desperately.

"Hey, Riku."

"Hm?"

"Haven't you noticed that?"

"Notice what?"

Suddenly the lecturer stood up and then…

"Okay, time's up. Collect your paper to me in 1 minute. If you late even a single second I won't accept it."

"What the…?" Riku was confused, but then he decided to ask the person beside him. "Hey, what is he talking about?"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? If we don't collect this damn paper in 1 minute we'll be doomed." the person whom Riku asked was looking at him quizzically.

"And what about that paper? What's that?" Sena asked nervously.

"This is the quiz paper, duh! For the final test's bonus point! It's nearly impossible to pass without this!" he pointed his artwork on his desk furiously and then started to write again. Riku and Sena were stoned for 3 seconds. And then…

"WHAT?!"

*****

"Riku, why didn't you wake me up…?" Sena asked desperately while doing his routine running practice activity at the afternoon practice.

"How should I know? I was sleeping too, Sena!" Riku answered nonchalantly to cover up his lie. He was also doing the run practice with Sena.

"Geez… How can we possibly pass that subject without the bonus point…?" as usual, Sena was a very unconfident person.

"We'll find it out soon. Relax, Sena. They said that there's a hundred ways to go to Rome." again, still with his nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, I guess so…" then they continued their practice again with more speed.

It was already 6 P.M. but the sky was still so bright, though the azure color had been replaced by the crimson one. The crows were already flying on the sky, flapping their wings and floated on the scenery of crimson sunset. The cool and calming breeze was flowing mildly; it was a lot better than that boiling ray of sunlight to accompany the Enma University's football club did their afternoon practice.

"Sena-kun! Riku-kun!" Kurita Ryoukan, the strongest line in Japan was waving his huge hand to call the boys from their running practice to join the skirmish practice.

"Ah! Kurita-san! What's up?" Sena shouted to him, considering the far distance between them. He lowered his speed a little bit.

"Come here you two! The skirmish practice will begin soon!"

"Okay! We'll be there soon!" then Sena started to increase his speed again, approaching the Enma University's football field along with Riku beside him.

"Oi, Sena!"

"Huh?" Sena turned his face to Riku.

"Can I ask you a question? And I'd appreciate an honest answer."

"Okay… What's this all about?" Sena frowned, didn't have any clue of Riku's words.

"What do you think about Taki Suzuna?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sena lowered his pace a bit, and then he dead stopped. He's getting confused of Riku's question.

"You heard me, didn't you? What do you think about her?" Riku stopped his run too and then a smirk was appeared on his face.

"Riku, why do you—"

"Just answer my question, okay? Honest."

"Err… Let's see… She's smart, easy-going, fun, understanding, care, and honest. Though, she can be very annoying sometimes. Hehehe." Sena scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Physically?"

"Uhm… Physically… She's pretty cute, and I like her violet eyes. Why are you asking about this, Riku?" he kept on scratching the back of his head, a sign of the nervous person being asked something that he didn't really want to answer.

"I'll straight to the point. Do you like her?" Riku ignored Sena's words.

"W-What???" Sena's eyes were widened in surprise and his mouth gaped. He'd never expect this kind of question was asked directly to him.

"Do you like her, as in, general? Not only his personality or physically, but as a whole? Well, duh; that's not straight to the point… No, wait. I will change my question. Do you love her?"

Sena was stoned for 3 seconds and then a burst of words was coming out from his mouth.

"N-No! Of course not! I-I mean, not that I don't like her as a whole! I like her as in physically and personality, but no deeper emotion than that. I just like her in a friend context; she's a nice and supportive friend. I don't like her as in… you know… but don't get it wrong! I like her. Really, really like her as a friend. But—"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Sena. I understand." A weary look was appeared on Riku's face; hearing Sena's blabbering was tiring. He's only repeating the same statement over and over again only with different words and structures. After that Sena was looked stoned and his sight was blank. "Oi, Sena! Sena! What's wrong?" Riku waved his palm in the front of his eyes, trying to get his attention.

"Sena-kun! Riku-kun! Hurry up!" once again Kurita waved his hand toward their direction. The defense and the offense team had started to huddle up and discussed their strategy.

"Wait up, Kurita-sempai! C'mon Sena, let's go!" Riku slapped Sena's arm and then started running again to the field.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah! Let's go, Riku!" after being dumbfounded for a short moment he finally managed to snap himself back to reality from his train of thought, thank to Riku's slap. Then he ran again to catch up with his teammates on the field.

'Do I really…? Ah, not a chance, Sena…'


	2. The Message

"SET, HUT, HUT!" Kongo Unsui shouted from the top of his lung. Then, the ex-quarterback of the Shinryuuji football team received the ball from Kurita Ryoukan, the gigantic lineman in the front of him as the signal that the skirmish game had been started.

Then the clash of linemen occurred, five linemen from each team tried their best to push the opponent into the 'sky high'. The most noticeable lineman from the offense team, Kurita Ryoukan, was struggling hard to push down the tall and blond lineman from the defense team, Kengo Mizumachi. "Funnuraba!!!" and with one really strong push, Mizumachi was pushed down and Kurita made his way to blitz the quarterback, Unsui.

"Nha! Unsui-san, watch out!!" Mizumachi shouted to Unsui, tried to warn him to evade Kurita's blitz.

"Funnuraba!!!" again, Kurita tried to push down Unsui. But Unsui easily evaded it to his right and then passed the ball to the famous running back of this era, Eyeshield 21. "Run, Sena!" Sena nodded and then started off to launch his amazing run.

Sena ran while protecting the ball through the opening of the line that Kurita had mistakenly made when he tried to blitz Unsui. Mizumachi himself had waken up and made an even wider opening for Sena. "Nha, Sena, score a touchdown!" Sena passed through him and then the linemen. All he needed to do now was passing the linebackers, and then scored a touchdown. At least that was what he thought; Sena didn't have any idea that the said linebacker was someone that was stronger than what he could imagine.

'Alright, now with my multiple devilbat gh—' Sena's thought was cut off shortly when he felt that a pair of arms had wrapped around him and then took him down in a flash. "Hi… Hiee… He's fast…" then the linebacker stood up and gave Sena a hand to stand up. He's wearing the eyeshield too, just like Sena's. And his tall was really incredible, maybe around 190cm to 200cm.

"W-Who are you? You're fast, linebacker-san." Sena received his hand and then stood up.

"I'm Eyeshield 41." then the linebacker turned around and got back to his position.

"Oi, Sena! Who's that linebacker? I've never seen him before." Monta approached the still-confused Sena.

"Yeah, me too… I think he's new. But strangely, I think I've had heard his voice before…" he was frowning, trying hard to remember the owner of that voice.

"You know him?"

"Perhaps…"

Then Sena and Monta got back to their position.

"SET, HUT, HUT!" once again the scenario was repeated itself where Sena got passed through the line opening and then had a face-to-face battle with the 'Eyeshield 41'.

'He's strong. I guess I have no choice afterall.' Sena began to accelerate, did not even brake when he was about to collide with the said linebacker. The 'Eyeshield 41' then opened his arm widely, ready to take him down. When Sena was at the linebacker's arms range he pulled himself aback and instantly accelerating forward, passing through him with the speed of light. The linebacker could only see him in the distance when Sena scored a touchdown.

"Touchdown!"

"Good job Sena! Running MAX!" Monta kicked his back softly as a sign of appreciation.

"Nha, as expected from the Eyeshield 21!" Mizumachi ruffled his hair.

"A… Ahaha… It's nothing, really…" Sena laughed nervously receiving those compliments.

"Well done." Riku said it with a soft smile on his face. He was on the defense team as a safety, so he couldn't compliment him too much.

"Good job, Kobayakawa Sena. As expected from the real Eyeshield 21." The 'Eyeshield 41' approached him.

"Linebacker-san…" Sena now was a hundred percent sure that he had met this man before. But where…?

"Who are you, fake Eyeshield?! Anger MAX!" Monta said it furiously, getting irritated with this copycat.

"Geez… Haven't you noticed my move just now?" the said linebacker then removed his helmet. A black, wild hair was appeared. Then Sena realized who it was when he saw that calm, aquatic-color eyes.

"K-Kakei-kun?"

"S-S-Shun Kakei of Kyoshin Poseidon???" Monta's eyes were widened in surprise.

"Nha, Kakei-chan… Don't blow your cover that fast!" Mizumachi quickly snapped his shoulder.

"C-Cover…?" Sena was confused.

"Yes, Sena. That Eyeshield 41 thing originally was my idea. Hahaha…" Mizumachi laughed happily and then wrapped his hand around Kakei's shoulder. "With Kakei-chan in our team, Rice Bowl will be ours definitely; it's just the matter of the time. Don't you agree, Sena?"

"Definitely!" Sena nodded with confident. It was true that Kakei would be a very good addition to the defense line. "But, Kakei-kun, are you also Enma's student? Because I never saw you here before."

"Yes, I am, Sena. I've got some kind of heavy fever right after I joined the university. So, I never went to practice or even to class until now. Sorry for that Eyeshield 41 thing, that wasn't my idea at all." Kakei bowed his head as a sign of apology.

"It's okay Kakei-kun! Now, shall we continue our skirmish?" Sena smiled brightly, definitely very happy to have a strong linebacker as an addition to the team. Defeating Hiruma wouldn't be a dream now.

"Practice MAX!"

"Nha, why not? C'mon Kakei-chan!"

"OK."

Then they came back to their team as an offense or defense team to continue their practice. Meanwhile, Taki Suzuna who actually made it to watch the afternoon practice from the bench, was still staring at her LCD display of her cell phone with a confused look and a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

*****

"Practice's up! Thank you for you co-operation and hard work! Keep up your spirit when we meet again tomorrow at the morning practice!" Kongo Unsui shouted loudly after the last touchdown of the offense team, eventually made was by Monta. "Thank you very much!" the members then bowed their head to Unsui. One by one they went to the club house to rest or change their uniform. Mizumachi and Kakei decided that they would go home right after they had done with their changing. Kakei said that he wasn't fully recovered yet and he needed a lot of sleep. Kurita along with Unsui still hadn't changed their clothes; they're busy talking something about formation and strategy on the field. Kotarou also went straight home as he said that he was very tired and would need a very long and comfort sleep. That left Monta, Sena, Riku, and Suzuna to walk home together.

"Kurita-san! Unsui-san! Are you sure you won't go home yet? It's already 9 P.M." Sena asked them with a worry look.

"No, it's alright, Sena. I just get used of this when I was still with Hiruma." Kurita said it with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. Just go ahead, we'll be home once we finish with this." Unsui smiled lightly while pointing to the scattered papers of formation and strategy that Sena basically couldn't understand.

"Oh… Okay, see you!"

"Goodbye, Unsui-san, Kurita-san! Working hard MAX!"

"Don't be late for the morning practice!"

"Bye-bye Kurita~n and Unsui~chi!"

Then Sena, Monta, Riku and Suzuna headed for the train station and bought the tickets. Once the train stopped, they hopped into it. Sena noticed that Suzuna wasn't being herself today. She's way too quiet for a cheerful girl like her.

"Hey, Suzuna…" Sena tapped her shoulder when they're on the train. Riku and Monta were having a conversation so Sena decided that it's a good time to ask her about that.

"H-Huh…? Oh! What's up, Sena?"

"Looks like you're lost in thought. What happened, Suzuna?"

"N-Nothing at all, Sena…"

"Is that so? Well it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. How's your day?" Sena said it with a smile on his face. God, how she liked that smile…

"Err, rather disappointing… I have to skip all of my classes today just to be a cheerleader captain of my stupid brother's team!" she pouted and showed an exasperated look.

"Wow, really? Taki-kun has a team?" Sena was surprised that Taki Natsuhiko was still playing football.

"Yeah, the Bakaba University…"

"Never heard of it… But, what about the match? Did he win the game?"

"No, he lost 18 to 63… Such a shame… Though stupid brother made three touchdowns."

"Wow, that's quiet amazing, Suzuna! Well, even though a lost is still a lost afterall…"

"Yeah, that stupid brother…"

"Oi, Sena, Suzuna, we've arrived!" Riku's shout stopped their conversation and then they rashly went out from the train and walked to their own home. It was a clear and nice night. The stars were shimmering brightly, giving moonlight a backup to brighten up that night. The weather wasn't so cold; it was rather hot actually because the breeze hadn't blown even once that night. The four lousy persons were walking below the moonlight night, talking about everything along the way. Then one by one they parted way, starting from Riku and then Monta.

"See you, guys! Wake early MAX!" Monta waved his hand and then ran to his house's direction. After Monta went, that left Sena and Suzuna. Sena offered Suzuna to walk her home because it was already 11 P.M. and a girl shouldn't walk alone at this late of the night. Along the way, Suzuna and Sena hadn't talked even once. Sena knew that Suzuna might be still angry with his brother, so he decided to give her a little time alone. Meanwhile with Suzuna, she had a disturbing thought on his mind.

"Uhm, Sena…"

"Yeah, what is it, Suzuna?"

"Just tell me now…"

"Huh?"

"Ya, Sena, don't play dumb!"

"What? I mean, what I should tell you? I don't understand." Sena frowned, obviously getting confused of her statement. Suzuna was dumbfounded, and then she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She showed her inbox folder to him.

"Isn't this message from you? Ya, Sena, you're such an old geezer. So easy to forget." Sena then looked at it carefully. His eyebrows were lifted up in surprise.

Yeah, I'll go to the afternoon practice. By the way, Suzuna-chan, don't go home without me. I'd like to tell you something… something secret. Okay?

Sena

"How… When… I mean, I never sent you this message…"

"Huh? But the sender was your phone, Sena! It was sent at 2:50 P.M."

"2:50 P.M… What was I doing back then…? I was still on the class, and sleeping… When I woke up I saw Riku with… Oh! That must be it!" Sena suddenly remembered that Riku was holding his phone.

"Huh?" Suzuna was confused with his sudden shout.

"It was Riku! Riku sent this to you! What was he thinking sending you a message like this…?" Sena was frowned and tried to figure out Riku's reasoning.

"Oh, it was Rikkun afterall… Hehehe… Ya, Sena! We've arrived! Thanks for walking me home!" then Suzuna went inside her house and waver her hand to him cheerfully like usual.

"Goodnight, Suzuna! You're welcome!" then Sena half running went to the direction of his own house. 'So it was that message that bothered her… Ah, I guess she'll be fine now!' Sena smiled lightly and then increased his speed to reach his home sooner. Meanwhile Suzuna was still standing on the front of her house, watching Sena's back until it disappeared into the shadow of the night. She smiled lightly and then went into her house.

'Not a chance, Suzuna… You're so stupid to think that he would do that…'


	3. PreGame

"FUNNURABA!" the usual and familiar shout from Kurita broke the silence of the afternoon practice that day. The skirmish game had started and both the offense and defense team tried their best to not avail accomplish their own objectives. The offense team scored 100 point of touchdown and the defense team tried to hold them scoring that much for one hour. And occasionally the offense team had the victory; 100 touchdowns in sixty minutes.

The game was going on with a rather fast pace; the offense team seemed more solid than ever today. They scored 94 point of touchdown only in 40 minutes. Kurita Ryoukan was very energetic today; his large body couldn't be taken down, and always made a nice opening for the runningback to get through easily.

"Touchdown! Game Over!" the referee blew his whistle; the offense team had won in 41 minutes. "Practice's up! Thank you for today!" Unsui shouted as the sign that the afternoon practice had ended.

"Phew… Nice work, Kurita." Unsui opened his helmet and patted Kurita's shoulder.

"Ah, it's nothing, Unsui…" Kurita scratched the back of his head, never got used with any kind of compliment.

"Wow… Kurita-san sure is surely very determined today. Don't you agree, Sena?" Monta opened his helmet on the way to the club house after the match. He was walking there along with Riku and Sena.

"Yeah… Since Unsui-san told us that we would have a friendly match with Saikyoudai University, Kurita-san was very determined and serious…" Sena replied him while removing his own helm.

"I think that must be because of Hiruma Youichi that Kurita-senpai is so determined." Riku removed his helm and then grabbed a can of sport drink.

"Yeah, that must be it… Kurita-san wants to show Hiruma-san that our team is a worthy rival to Saikyoudai University. Because of that, we must win at all cost!" Sena punched the air with his fist; the determination was expressed on his eyes.

"Heh… You said it…" Riku smiled and then drank that sport drink.

"Determination MAX!" Monta also punched the air along with Sena.

"The match is the day after tomorrow; we must practice harder before that day." Sena opened the door and then came in to the club house to change his clothes.

"That can't be helped afterall…" Riku came in too after Sena and Monta.

"Good morning, Suzuna!" Sena walked into his first class that day, Calculus.

"Ya! Morning too, Sena! How's your morning practice?" Suzuna cheerfully greeted him and instructed him to take a seat sit beside hers.

"Ah… As usual, Kurita-san was so determined that he almost broke Mizumachi-kun's ribs. Ehehehe…" Sena laughed nervously remembering that incident. If only Mizumachi didn't protect it with his arm, he would suffer broken ribs. Then Sena took that seat and booked the seat beside him for Riku.

"Is that so…? Kuritan is always like that lately… Is it because of that upcoming friendly match with Saikyoudai?" Suzuna put her palm on her chin.

"I guess so… Hiruma-san is a dangerous person; nobody knows what trick play that he would display to us… So I think Kurita-san is trying the best that he can do; training hard." Sena unzipped his bag and put out his bread. "Want some?"

"No, thanks… Oh! The lecturer's coming, Sena!" Suzuna pointed her finger at the corridor.

"I think I must save this for the lunch… Though I'm so hungry…" Sena smiled nervously as his stomach grumbled.

"Hehehe… Don't worry, Sena! Humans can survive from starving for about 3 weeks before they eventually die." Suzuna giggled and slapped Sena's back.

"You're so mean, Suzuna…" Sena dropped his head to the table as his stomach kept on grumbling.

Then the class started as usual. Riku was late for 20 minutes but he nonchalantly just walked to his booked seat, thanks to Sena. The class was going on the same as before; boring. The weather wasn't as hot as before that Sena actually got a headache from it so Sena couldn't just sleep because in fact he wasn't sleepy at all. He's just… hungry… Riku was sleeping and snoring calmly while Suzuna was busying herself playing with her cell phone. Maybe texting with someone or simply playing a game Sena didn't know. Sena sighed deeply and then unzipped his bag, trying to find something to entertain himself. Suddenly his phone was vibrating slightly; a sign of a message had been received. Sena put it out from his bag and flipped it open.

Yo, fucking shorty! It's been a while, hasn't it? I wonder if you and that fucking fatty do the afternoon practice today. Reply soon or you'll lose your head. YA-HA!

"Hi… Hiee…" Quickly and frightened Sena replying his message.

I guess we'll do it today. Why were you asking, Hiruma-san?

Sena

It's not five seconds yet but the reply had come.

Kekeke… As I expected from you and that fucking fatty. Trying desperately to beat me, eh? By the way I'll come to your University today. So be prepared, fucking shorty. Because I'll shoot you if I catch you fucking slack off from your training. YA-HA!

P.S. And don't write your fucking name under the message ever again; it's irritating. I've saved your number on my phonebook.

Sena wondered how Hiruma could type such a long message in less than 5 seconds… But that was that mysterious Hiruma that we're talking about, enough said.

"Hiruma-san said that he'll be here today… I wonder when—" while Sena was mumbling under his breath, came an explosion from the front of the class.

"Wh-What's that…?"

"An explosion…?! In the front of the class…?!"

"Call the police!"

That explosion immediately made a huge commotion among the student. Some were screaming, some were hiding, and some were trying to get off from the class in a rush.

"S-Sena…! What's that???" Riku that had been awakened from his nap immediately knelt down and protected his eyes from the dust.

"H-How should I know, Riku?!" Sena answered it with a distressed look on his face.

"Geez… Only one person in this world that could have possibly done that…" Suzuna covered her hair with her both palm from the dust and the debris.

Sena and Riku exchanged look and then…

"D-don't tell me…" Sena's face was getting pale as that infamous demon face was slowly appearing on his head.

"YA-HA! CLASS IS OVER! GET YOUR FUCKING RETARDED ASS FROM HERE!!!" then a blond male with a devilish laugh on his face and shouting demonic scream fired his dual Ingram to the ceiling. All of the occupants of that room immediately ran to save their life with terrified and horrified screams. Except for that trio of course, they had already known who this person was. Then not long after the commotion had stopped. No gunfire, explosion, laughter, scream, or anything. In fact, it was just too quiet. Sena carefully lifted his head from the table, wanted to see what's going on now after that commotion. But suddenly, shortly after Sena lifted his head, he felt a cold steel thing poked the back of his head. And as he turned over his face to see what that thing was, he saw a 6-bullets magnum was being pointed to his head. Fully loaded and a finger was at the trigger.

"Hi… HIEEE!!! Don't kill me!!!" Sena was fainted immediately and laid down on the ground. Riku and Suzuna sweatdropped.

"Kekekeke… This fucking shorty hasn't changed at all. Oi, fucking bleach and fucking skater, get his fucking ass from here to the club house." Then Hiruma turned around and plopped his sugarless chewing gum.

"Ya… You-nii also hasn't changed at all…" Suzuna sighed and then stood up; she carried one of Sena's arms on her shoulder. Meanwhile Riku, who supposedly helped her to carry Sena, was still dumbfounded there. "What's wrong, Rikkun? I need some help here; Sena's not that light-weight, you know."

"F-Fucking bleach…?!" Riku's eyes were twitching in shock… That name was even worse then Rikkun…

"…na"

"…"

"Sena…"

"…?"

"WAKE UP, YOU FUCKING SHORTY!"

"!!!"

Sena immediately opened his eyes gasped. That last voice was definitely different from the previous ones. He could barely hear the first ones; they're so soft and kind while the last one was the scream from hell. He sat up rashly and found himself was being on the clubhouse with Mamori, Suzuna, and of course Hiruma surrounding him.

"M-Mamori-nee-san? Why are you here…?" Sena blinked for a second, surprised of her presence. It's been very rare for them to see each other since Mamori had graduated from Deimon. Sena noticed that her sister-in-step didn't change at all from the last time he saw her. Still with her long and auburn-haired color with a worry look on her face.

"Sena, are you alright???" then Mamori glared at Hiruma coldly. "What?" Hiruma only grinned and then chewing his gum again.

"Nah, I'm alright, Mamori-nee-san… By the way, you haven't answered my question… Why are you here?" Sena refused for further check up by Mamori and then stretched his arms above.

"Oh, I'm here because Yo—"

"That fucking manager was missing you so bad, so she asked me to come with her to give you a little visit." Hiruma said it with his devilish smirk and then chewing his gum again.

"Geez, Yo—"

"So, fucking shorty, how's fucking fatty?"

"Yo—"

"I bet he couldn't do anything without me… Kekeke…"

"Youichi-kun!!!"

For 3 seconds flat that room was engulfed with a heavy silent. And then Sena squeaked faintly, afraid that Hiruma would turn this room into a boiling hell of grenades and gunfire because Mamori had said a taboo word.

"Y-Y-Yo-You-Youichi-k-k-k-kun…?" Sena was trembling not just because he's afraid, but that name was very… unnatural and awkward for him.

"M-Mamo-nee called You-nii with Youichi?" Suzuna's eyes were widened with shock and also fear… Fear that Hiruma would blow this room with his grenades right away. How dare she called him with his first name???

"Khe… She's officially my fucking girl now, so that was her right to call me anything including my first name. Understood, fucking brats???" Hiruma pointed his guns at Sena's and Suzuna's head. They were trembling violently, feeling overwhelmed by Hiruma's demonic aura and his devilish grin.

"Geez, Youichi-kun… Stop calling me by that name! And get your guns away from them!" she glared at Hiruma. And strangely, Hiruma lowered his guns and then turned his back to them. "Don't get too informative about our relationship, fucking manager."

"But you're the one who told them…" Mamori mumbled under his breath with an exasperated voice.

"Ya, Mamo-nee! Finally you're going out with him?" Suzuna grinned widely and then turned her head to Hiruma. "I never expected that a demon would fall in love with an angel." Then she turned to Mamori once again, still with her wide grin.

"Suzuna-chan, you're exaggerating…" Mamori blushed deeply.

"Khe, let's not talk about this. Fucking shorty, I came here because I want to watch your afternoon practice. When will it start?" Hiruma approached Sena and then sat down on the bench.

"Uhm, maybe around 5 or so… Why do you want to watch our—"

"Scouting. Or spying, if you want to call it that way." Hiruma answered shortly and then popped a bubble from his mouth.

"Oh…" Sena understood this. But why did Hiruma have to be so honest? At least if he wanted to do that spying thing he shouldn't do that bluntly like this.

"Well, that's 10 minutes from now. I'll wait here." Hiruma stood up and then roaming over the clubhouse. "Hmm… quiet good…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, I better change my clothes now… Kurita-senpai, Unsui-senpai, and the others will be here soon." then Riku stood up and opened his locker.

"Yeah me too…" Sena stood up and then approaching his locker.

"Well then… Mamo-nee, let's go outside; I'd like to talk about something with you. C'mon!" Suzuna cheerfully grabbed Mamori's hand and then dragging her outside the clubhouse.

"W-Wait, Suzuna-chan!" Mamori tried to catch up with her.

Sena and Riku exchanged look for a while but said nothing. And then they continued their changing.

That afternoon the practice was going on just like the usual. Warm-up, basic training, specialty training, positional training, and the last one were skirmish. Hiruma watched all of that without missing anything. He took notes while mumbling something under his breath. He watched how Sena's improved greatly on holding the ball and his body balance. He was far stronger than the last time Hiruma saw him. "Khe, this match will be interesting." Hiruma smirked and then writing something again on his clipboard.

"Where's Ma— that fucking manager. He should be here to analyze that shorty." Hiruma turned his head around to search her, but he found nothing. "Khe…" he turned his attention to the field once again.

"Enough with that shorty… Now let's see the other. Fucking fatty is improving as well… Fucking baldy (Unsui) was having an irritating quick-draw pass… Fucking monkey has increased his range of catching…" he mumbled under his breath while taking notes.

"Oi, Hiruma!" a male voice was heard from Hiruma's side. He turned his head to that direction and then smirking. "Khe, you're late, fucking wildhair…"

"Ah, sorry, sorry… I've to pick her up…" that person was Yamato Takeru, American football player who once carried the name of Eyeshield. Meanwhile the person that he's been pointing was Koizumi Karin, the ex-quarterback of the Teikoku Gakuen football club.

"I-I'm really sorry, Yamato-kun…" Karin bowed his head at him as a sign of apology.

"Nah, it's okay, Karin." Yamato smiled and then grabbed her hand. "Let's watch the training!"

"Ah— O-Okay!"

Then they sat down on the bench beside Hiruma. "So, how's Sena?" Yamato tried to peek at Hiruma's clipboard but he flipped it and then smirking. "You mean that shorty? Well, he's improving, and I believe that he can easily pass your guard tomorrow."

"Hmm… Let's see about that." Yamato was smirking too, feeling his adrenaline was increasing to see his archrival playing on that field. He swore that he would pay him back someday, and that day was coming sooner than he had expected when Hiruma arranged that friendly match.

The three of them watched the last session of the afternoon practice until it was finished. Near the end of the practice Suzuna and Mamori came back to the bench. As usual, Unsui gave the last battle cry and then dismissed the training. It was already 8.30 P.M. that time. Hiruma, along with Yamato, Karin, Suzuna, and Mamori then sat up and went to the clubhouse. They sat down there and then waited until the changing session over. Some players were whispering to each other, asking Hiruma, Mamori, Yamato, and Karin's identity. Kurita, Unsui, Sena, Monta, Riku, Kakei, Mizumachi, and Kotarou had decided that they wouldn't talk about their identity. If they knew their true identities then it could make a quite large ruckus for let them know that their opponents were coming to scout them. After several minutes, most of the players went out from the club house to either go to their own house or to the game center.

As for Kotarou, Kurita, and Unsui they were going home earlier than usual. Sena was wondering but Kurita whispered to him that he and Unsui must talk about their strategy for tomorrow, and Kurita didn't want Hiruma to hear that. So he and Unsui would talk about that later on Kurita's home. That left Sena, Monta, Riku, Mizumachi, Kakei, Hiruma, Mamori, Yamato, and Karin on the clubhouse. Yamato and Karin were talking to Mizumachi and Kakei. Monta, Sena, Suzuna, and Riku were talking to Hiruma and Mamori. They were talking about news, how's their university-life, hot gossips (Mamori and Suzuna mostly talking about that…), and so on. But all Hiruma wanted to know truly was their strategy…

"Well, it's getting late, I guess… Let's see… Whoops, it's already 10 P.M… We must get—" just before Yamato about to finish his words Hiruma cut him.

"Where do you think you're going? It's raining hard outside."

"Huh? Seriously?" Yamato and the others then looked outside the window. That was true, the rain was falling hard and it was most likely wouldn't stop soon.

"Ah… So we're trapped here? I'm sorry, Karin, We can't go home yet…" Yamato sighed and then scratched the back of his head.

"I-It's okay, Yamato-kun…" Karin smiled at him.

"Khe… Not only I haven't had any clue about your strategy for tomorrow, but I'm also trapped here. Nice." Hiruma said it sarcastically and then sat down again on the bench.

"Geez, Hiruma-kun… That's okay with me." Mamori sighed and then sat down too.

"But, really… That rain won't stop for a while… what are we going to do now?" Sena stretched his arms above.

"Nha, why don't we go outside and then playing with the rain?" Mizumachi plopped a very 'nice' idea.

"That won't happen, Mizumachi… You don't want to catch a cold in the day before our match, do you?" Kakei sighed and then sat down. "I'll prefer to sleep…"

Then the room was filled with a heavy silent… Several minutes later Mamori started to speak.

"Uhm… Why don't we do something to kill the time?"

"Like?" Hiruma answered lazily.

"Err, I don't know. Maybe we can play something interesting to entertain ourselves?"

"That's true! But what kind of game that can entertain this much of people?" Monta agreed with her but somehow couldn't find that kind of game.

"Hmm… Let's see… Chess… No… I know! Cards!" Yamato popped a good idea.

"Not a chance, Yamato-san… There are only 10 persons here… Cards game only needs four players. Even if we split up into two groups, two persons would still bite the bullet." Riku said it with his eyes closed, trying to get some sleep.

"Then, what are we going to do? I'm starting to feel bored…" Yamato yawned and then folded his hands behind.

"What about truth or dare challenge?" suddenly Sena spoke up. Eyes were turning to him intensely. "W-What? I'm just suggesting… It's okay if—"

"That's a great idea, Sena! It fits us perfectly since there's no limitation of players there!" Mamori clapped his hand cheerfully.

"Nha, genius, Sena!" Mizumachi ruffled his hair.

"Ya! I agree with Mamo-nee, that's a great idea, Sena!" Suzuna patted his head then joining Mizumachi to ruffle his hair. "No, it's nothing, hehehe…" Sena laughed nervously as usual.

"Interesting, fucking shorty… Khekhekhekhekhe…." A mysterious and devilish laugh chuckle was heard from Hiruma. Eyes were turning to him with a terrified feeling. They knew that this demon had already planned something on this game. He wrote something and mumbling something, but then seconds later he turned his head with that infamous grin.

"So…" Hiruma stood up and then unzipped his bag. "Let me lead this game. I will read the rules." He put out two jars with a 'truth' label on one of it and 'dare' on the other. He also put the lottery out from his bag.

"How could you prepare—" Mamori's question was cut off by his devilish laugh.

"Rule number one, the seat position. We'll make a circle position, starting from me on the 12 o'clock position. Then Fucking manager, fucking shorty, fucking skater, fucking ripple-eyes, fucking blond, fucking monkey, fucking bleach, fucking wild hair, and that fucking she-blond on the clockwise order. Understand?"

Just when they're about to open their mouths for protest, Hiruma continued his words.

"Rule number two, we're taking turn by lottery. And it's not impossible that one person can get the challenge consecutively for as much as it can for all I care."

Once again, they tried to protest. But…

"Rule number three, the person who get the challenge may choose between the truth jar and the dare jar. They can skip the challenge up to three times. But when those chances are up, you must do whatever the dare you get, or answer whatever the truth question you get."

They decided to keep quiet.

"Rule number four, there are several special papers that you can get by a very lucky chance. If you get those papers you can throw the challenge that you get on your next turn to anyone, or keep it for later use."

"…"

"Rule number five, to avoid lies when answering the 'truth' question; I have prepared a lie detector. If you do not tell the truth, it will sting you with low-volt electricity. And that's all. Any question?" Hiruma sat down again.

"On the dare challenge, I don't want any sexual activity." Mamori glared at him because she was suspicious that Hiruma had prepared that kind of challenge.

"Oh, don't worry, fucking manager… There will be no such thing… Kekekeke…" Hiruma laughed slyly.

"So, let's commence this game! Ya-Ha!" then everyone sat down at their position according to what Hiruma had told them.

The jar with lottery was positioned on the center of their circle position. Everyone was on their steady position to grab the lottery and hoped that they didn't get the bad luck.

"Ready… Set… HUT!"


	4. Denial

Then everyone struggled to grab the lottery and put it on their chest. Praying for a while and then peeped the paper stick that they were just putting it out from the jar. The one who got the bad luck had his paper a different color inside.

"Not me." Hiruma mumbled.

"Not me either…" Mamori said

"Thank God that wasn't me…" Sena sighed in relief.

"Ya! I've got a good luck!" Suzuna waved his paper.

"It's me." Kakei said it shortly.

"Now, truth or dare?" Hiruma asked him with a grin. Kakei thought for a while. He wasn't exactly like this kind of game, moreover if he must do something stupid from the dare challenge. So he picked the truth challenge.

"Truth."

"Okay, feel free to pick the challenge." Hiruma offered him the jar with a 'truth' label on it. Kakei put his hand inside and picked up a folded paper. He opened it and then read it for himself. Every single pair of eyes of that room was pointing right at him with an intense curiosity. Kakei held his breath and his eyes widened in a slight shock.

"So, the question is…?" Hiruma grinned widely and narrowed his eyes in a devilish way. Kakei cleared his throat before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Who is the best quarterback according to your experience as an Amefuto player?"

Everyone, including Sena and excluding Hiruma, gasped in fear when those words reached their ears while Hiruma was snickering devilishly. Kakei in an instant realized that it was a trap-question. If he answered the question with another quarterback but Hiruma, of course Hiruma would be offended and shot him, regardless of what would be happened later. But, if he decided to lie and said that Hiruma was the best quarterback according to him, the lie detector would react and electrocute him. That way Hiruma would know that he was lying and shot him whatsoever. So it was the same the other way around. Good thing for him, he indeed admitted that Hiruma was the best quarterback so far.

"The best quarterback according to my experience so far is Hiruma Youichi." Kakei stated it clearly and then put the lottery back.

"Khe…" Hiruma just grinned after hearing his answer and then plopping his sugarless chewing gum. "Okay, next round!"

"Ya, Sena… Wasn't You-nii supposedly getting flattered by that?" Suzuna whispered to Sena quietly.

"Hiruma-san is indeed the best, but he never considered himself as one." Sena turned to face her and then smiled, "That's why he's the best." She gasped the instant Sena turned his face at her in such a close distance.

"Uhm, yeah… Right." Suzuna didn't know why her heart sped up rapidly the moment Sena faced her and smiled on this awkwardly close range. Moreover, she felt a hot flush was starting to crawl up to her cheeks. To hide the shady tint that was starting to form on her face, she instantly turned her face away from him to the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Sena didn't miss to notice the strange reaction that she gave him. But he decided to save it, as he knew that she would answer 'it's nothing' when he asked her about that.

The second round began shortly after everyone put the lottery back into the glass. Just like the previous round, everyone struggled to get the lottery and then peeked inside of it cautiously, and eerily.

"Ah it's me." Hiruma said it nonchalantly and then plopping the pink bubble.

Everyone on that room sighed in relief, knowing that the bad luck had just happened to pass them. But then everyone became alarmed and eagerly looking forward of what Hiruma would choose between the truth and the dare.

"I'll pick the truth." After stating that, Hiruma picked one paper from the jar with a 'truth' label in it. Sena was gasped in curiosity, what kind of question would it be? And above all things, would he be honest when answering it? Because Hiruma was famous with all his tricks and lies. Whatever that he had said so far, ninety percent was always the opposite or an obvious lie.

Everyone gasped and held their breath when Hiruma started to open the folded paper on his palm. And then he read what's written on it loudly.

"How lucky… I've just got the special paper. Khekhekhe…"

"HA?" Monta's mouth gaped in a max disbelief.

"What...? Really?" Yamato then snatched the paper on Hiruma's palm and then read what's written on it loudly. "LUCKY PAPER"

"Ya… Just when I thought that You-nii would be answering a question honestly once in the lifetime…" Suzuna put her palm on her chin with a disappointed look on her face. Sena just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his brunette hair. To be honest he was also disappointed with that luck, but he dare not to show it in the front of this commander from hell.

"I'll keep it for later use. Now, round three!" Hiruma grinned and then put the paper on his pocket, and the third round started shortly after.

The game was going on with not-so-peacefully pace. Mizumachi got dare challenge to punch the left person next to him and actually he did it without hesitation; Monta got his nose bleed from the impact of his powerful punch. Monta had to be disqualified from this game due to his unconscious condition. Later Mizumachi was apologizing to him. And then Yamato got dare to insult Hiruma, but he decided to use the 'skip' option as he still wanted to get out from here safe and sound. Karin got her turn, and she picked the truth question. And she got her face tinted as red as a tomato when the question being asked was 'do you think the person next to you (right) is hot?' and she answered it with a 'yes' while looking at Yamato, which made his face also red as well.

Mamori had to burn her only 'skip' option when she chose dare, because it told her to kiss the left person next to her in the mouth, which was Sena. Though it earned Hiruma a vicious glare from her, he just kept on snickering devilishly. And Suzuna also had to use her 'skip' option when the dare challenge that she picked was 'kick the person next to you (left) on the shins.' She was just feeling awkward to kick Kakei, as she wasn't a close friend to him. But she wouldn't want to burn this option if only she had to kick Monta or even Sena. Actually almost everyone used up their option and Hiruma was getting all of those three lucky papers. In short, he was never doing anything on this game, either answering the truth question or doing a dare challenge. Riku and Sena managed to escape this game without getting even one turn so far.

The game went on, and this time it was Suzuna's turn. She didn't have any option left so she had to accept her fate. Actually she chose the truth question, because it was a lot easier than a dare challenge to do in the situation where you couldn't avoid whatever the fate written on it anymore. She opened the neatly folded paper up and the moment she read it on her mind, she held her breath. Oh no way… Not this question!

Everyone waited patiently of what possibly the question was written on it, but Suzuna kept on silence. "Read it loud, fucking skater." Hiruma grinned devilishly and then pointed his index finger at her. "You didn't have any option left, do you?" His grin went wider to the point that it resembled a real devil.

"Uhm well…" Suzuna managed to gulp down a big air nervously before she read it out loud. "Mention your current crush."

"And the answer is…?" Hiruma grinned at her before he shot a mocking side glance at Sena. Hiruma wasn't that clueless about this matter, he already had known long since they're still at the Deimon High School that this skater had something with that running back.

As for Suzuna, she had no option left besides answering it honestly. Even if she decided to make up a lie answer, the detector would be beaming and everyone would know that it wasn't a truth answer. Truth to be told, she had a major crush on Sena. But she didn't want Sena to know this yet, scratch that, she didn't want Sena ever found out about her feelings toward him. Because she knew, at least that was what she believed, that there's no way that Sena would return her feelings. But the time's up, and she had to open her mouth now.

"S-Sena…"

She squeezed her eyes tight and clenched her fist, she dare not to look at Sena right now. As for Sena himself, the moment after he heard his name came out from her mouth, turned his head to face her in disbelief. What…? She… me…?

"Well… As expected…" Riku mumbled under his breath.

The room fell into an awkward silent for three seconds before Mamori decided to shift the topic and gave Suzuna a little room from the pressure. And right at that moment, she just realized that it was already 11.35 P.M. and the rain had already stopped. Seems that everyone was too busy playing this game that no one noticed the rain had already stopped falling off.

"Oh! The rain has stopped!" Mamori pointed at the black sky through the windowpane.

"Good! Now we can go home." Yamato stood up from his seat and then everyone was following him suit except for Suzuna who was still sitting down there, she was still too afraid to open her eyes right now.

"S-Suzuna…"

Suzuna slowly opened her eyes and she found Sena was in the front of her, offering his hand for her to stand up. She looked up at his façade to read his expression, but it was totally unreadable as Sena was just simply smiling at her while offering his hand. Suzuna accepted his offer and then stood up. It seems that everybody was already going outside and there were just the two of them occupying the locker room right now.

"We should go home now, Suzuna. It's getting very late." Sena turned his back to her and then started to walk. Suzuna couldn't stand the pressure that she felt right now; was that all his reaction? At least tell me what do you think now that you know that I have a crush on you, Sena! And being a carefree girl as she was, she decided to ask him right away before this problem getting deeper and deeper into her.

"So Sena, tell me…"

Sena didn't turn his back, but he did stop on his track. "Tell you what?" Suzuna again couldn't read his expression from his tone, as it was still as casual as ever.

"What do you think now that you've found out that I—"

"Suzuna, let's not talk about this for now, okay? It's getting late and—"

"No! I want to know right now!"

Suzuna unconsciously raised her tone but Sena didn't say anything; instead he just kept silent for a brief moment, leaving an awkward silent between them. Then finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"The truth is… I'm sorry, I… I can't return your feelings. Thank you for loving me, but I… I don't… I don't feel the same way."

Her violet eyes went wide in a shock, but well, she quickly regained her composure again as she was expecting nothing from him from the very start. But still, the ache and the pain that she felt from the rejection took the best out of her as a pool of tears was starting to form on her eyes. Sena squeezed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he really didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it couldn't be helped.

Truth to be told, Sena was starting to find interest on her since they're still on the high school. He found Suzuna was a cute, brave, and caring person despite her carefree personality. But he didn't elaborate on this since he's so busy with his football life, even when he's already a third grader. And he totally forgot about that when he's invited to America. That feeling was starting to emerge again when Riku asked about it two days ago. He knew he liked Suzuna, but he just felt, or at least that was what he thought, that Suzuna deserved a better person than him. Silly reasoning, remembering that he had already crawled up from someone that nothing to be proud of, to someone that had achieved a title of 'hero'. He had grown into a great person, and of course Suzuna deserved to have him. But typical Sena, he's just afraid that he wasn't the best for her.

Silent fell between them again, and Sena felt a sudden uneasiness on his chest the moment he said those words. He opened his eyes again and then turned around to face her again. He gasped when he saw her watery eyes, and tears were starting to flow down from her eyes. Guilty, that was the right word to describe his feeling right now.

"S-Suzuna… I-I'm sorry, I—"

"Silly, why're you apologizing?"

Suzuna forced a grin on her face, but she couldn't hide her wounded expression. "Shall we go home now?" then Suzuna wiped the tears away from her eyes and walked toward the door, leaving him behind. Sena was still dumbfounded there, clueless of what he had to do right now. Shall he tell her the reason, or just let it be?

"Are you coming or not, Sena?"

Sena heaved sigh for the last time before following her to the nearby train station.

"That stupid Sena! What was he thinking?!" Riku squealed in aggravation from the bush nearby the locker room. He, along with Mamori, Hiruma, and Monta, was hiding in the bush right after they went out from that room. It was firstly Mamori and Monta idea to spy them, and then Riku was interested too, and Hiruma had to go as well since he's responsible to take Mamori home safely.

"Mukii!! How could he turn her down like that?! Anger MAX!" Monta was also aggravated when he saw that scene.

"Ssh, Monta-kun! But still, I've never expected that Sena would've rejected her like that… I felt sorry for Suzuna-chan…" Mamori said it with a low and somehow sympathetic tone. Hiruma said nothing, but he was looking at Sena and Suzuna with a serious expression before plopping his sugarless chewing gum.

"Khe, let's go home. There's nothing to see anymore here." Hiruma stood up and then started to walk out from the bush.

"Geez, Youichi-kun! At least wait for me! Well then, Monta-kun and Rikkun, see you tomorrow!" Mamori hastily stood up and then following Hiruma.

Monta and Riku stood up as well and then headed to the nearby train station.

"Well then, Suzuna… I'll be off. See you tomorrow…" Sena waved his palm at her when they had arrived at her home and he had to go to his own home. Along the way, they hadn't talked to each other. Mostly because Suzuna was not in the mood of talking, and Sena didn't know what to say. So they just let the awkward silent fell upon them.

"Thanks for taking me home, Sena. And good luck for tomorrow!" Suzuna smiled for the last time before she opened the gate and then disappeared from his sight. He replied her smile with a nod and a forced grin on his face. The guilt that he felt back then emerged again the moment he saw her figure disappeared through the dark silhouette. He could feel that he had already done a stupid mistake, and he knew that he had hurt her badly. Sena looked up and stared at the sky above with a distant look in his hazelnut eyes. He clenched his fist and then shook his head lightly before dashing off to his own home.

**Sorry for long time updating… I didn't mean to abandon this story, it's just something happening bad to me in these past few months… Hop you still read it and perhaps leave a review… Thanks.**


End file.
